Alls Fair In Love And War
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: One-shot- Ethans tired of Lily's cold shoulder, so he does something about it...


**Just an idea I got earlier- hope you Lithan shippers won't hate me after you've read it! I ship them big time but I thought I'd write this one anyway :) hope you enjoy and please leave a review telling me what you think! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>"Dr Ashford, have you seen Ethan? I need Mr Darwin's discharge papers." Lily asked her former mentor who was looking at the computer screen in reception.<p>

"I think he was in cubicles..." He muttered distractedly.

"No he isn't, I've just been in there. Noël, have you seen him?"

"Nope, sorry Dr Chao." He smiled sadly before answering the phone. "Hello Holby ED?"

Lily sighed in frustration and stalked off back to cubicles. Where was he? Whenever she didn't want to talk to him he was always there, but now she needs him he's vanished off the face of the earth.

Great.

After scanning the room again, she decided to go through the cubicles with the curtains pulled across.

"Have you seen Dr Hardy?" She asked, poking her head through the first curtain.

"No Lily, sorry." Came Zoe's reply. She was examining a mans heavily bruised pelvis.

"Ok, thankyou." And she moved onto the next one.

"Mrs Beauchamp? Have you seen Dr Hardy?"

"No." She replied shortly, continuing to tell her patient off for neglecting to take their anotbiotics.

Lily inwardly groaned. She came to the third and final curtain. The woman couldn't hear anything so she stepped inside... And put her hand to her open mouth in shock.

There, sat on the bed, was Ethan. But he wasn't alone, oh no. Next to him with her arms snaked around his waist was Honey, the barista. Neither of them had noticed she was there until she whipped open the curtain and ran off.

"Wait, Lily?" Ethan shouted, confused as he saw a tight, black ponytail shoot off through cubicles. Many of the staff were looking at them disapprovingly, so he leapt off of the bed and after the doctor. He got to reception and looked round- she was out of sight.

"Have you seen Lily go past?" He asked Noël who looked very confused.

"Yeah she ran past a few seconds ago, straight outside." He said, "Wha-" but before he could go on, the doctor had shot past resus and out into the crisp, winter air.

He jogged round the corner to the seating area where he found her sat on the bench, dabbing at her eyes. Ethan made his way over, feet crunching in the freshly fallen snow. She looked up and immediately her face darkened.

"Lily, please-" he said, noticing her change in colour, "I can explain!"

"Oh please do, I can't wait to hear why you were making out at work, with the ditzy barista of all people!" She laughed, giving him a fiery look.

"I was lonely, Honey was there- she took an interest in me and honestly Lily, she's not that bad once you get to know her." He said, eyes pleading.

"What about me?" She said quietly, looking down at her feet.

Ethan sat next to her, clasping his hands together.

"You didn't seem interested in a relationship." He said simply. "I was feeling down about it when I got talking to Honey-"

"Oh stop saying her name, it's making me want to vomit." She hissed, aware of Ash making his way towards them.

"She cares about me Lily! She cares about me and my feelings, unlike you. You're cold, diminishing and downright rude. I shouldn't have to fawn over you if you're just going to completely blank me, _its not fair_. There, I said it." He snapped loudly, getting up just as the consultant reached them.

"Why aren't you-" he began before Ethan cut him off.

"Don't worry Dr Ashford, I was just leaving." He said bitterly, storming off. Lily was crying again, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was also shivering due to the icy wind that had now picked up.

"Come on Lily, let's talk inside. You'll freeze if you stay out here any longer." He said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No chance of that, I'm apparently too cold as it is." She said shakily, getting up and walking off towards the entrance, wiping her face as she went. Ash was left stood by the frozen water feature, looking completely baffled as to what had just happened.

"Alls fair in love and war." He muttered, rubbing his hands together as he followed Lily's footprints. "Evidently _not_."


End file.
